Awakening Alaina
by CassiieL.G
Summary: A startling discovery brings half of the vatican to Romania to get a girl, but what could a girl have that was so important? Will anyone ever know? And what is so special about her the intrigues Abel's interest? Will she ever notice? A


Okay: Just listen to me for a second. I've been reading some of the Trinity blood stories on here and I'm kind of a little disappointed, because one, there a bit short and lacking some detail. I mean some just go through and have Esther and Abel being a family and having kids without any trouble, there has to be some type of climatic scene, right? Well most of them do but it's like the chapter after which is your choice but there has to be a sense of mystery left right? So this is my shot at writing at least something useful and fun for you. And if you like it please just let me know.

Oh F.Y.I this is a completely turned upside down story something, which has my characters and Trinity Bloods Characters, I do not own Trinity Bloods Characters, the very few from Hellsing, or The Phantom of the Opera, that is all. I repeat I don't own Hellsing, Trinity Blood or The Phantom of the Opera. Oh I don't own any clothing stores or clothing products if that was a part of the policy too. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter one: Beginning.

Romania, Rome

* * *

** Alaina**

* * *

No wait no, that's not how it starts. Let's try this again.

I jumped up on my roof this time, leaving the French door windows open for me to get back inside of my room. It was December 25 today, Christmas and I still wasn't adopted yet. My name if you asking, is Alaina Isabella True-Lock. Yes it's a very eccentric name if you're wondering about it; I was given it by the nuns in this place. This, place, is so captivating when I look up at the stars. I'm trying to read some filed reports on a man who was a legend in his day. He was the key to opening such chaos in this world. Lucky me, which it's over, Albion, the Empress and other lands they don't exist so basically me reading this filed report is a hoax. There is no truth in it. So looking back up at the stars I promptly put the filed papers on the rooftop, just basseting the cool night air in my face. As I was sitting there a few minutes I saw myself in a night-dream. I had a heart shaped face, long wavy brown hair that turned silver in the moonlight, deep pale eyes with a lightning shock of blue thunder embedded in them, a thin nose, I wore a hoodie from Pac-Sun there was white fur on the inside of it the outside for the hoodie was black with the words, "Evil Angel" written in German on my back in white. I had slim jeans, a dark blue and a tan turtle neck from Victoria's secret.

_I would walk along a path in the moonlight looking at the woods I was surrounded by them. Nothing was changing I came to a fork in the path, one way went, to the left and the other, went to the right. This was something very unusual to me. I never came across anything like this in a dream I've had. I stepped in one more step and on the ground a data drawn made from some sort of computer based data that was multicolored was being made on the ground. I stepped back very scared not knowing what it was. It was growing as I backed away more. Then there was a voice. "Do not be afraid." It said as I was completely on my way to run out of this place. I didn't know if I should have believed it. As I was shoved to the ground, over me was a man with black short spiky hair, his eyes were a dark crimson red. He wore a black suit and tie with shinny shoes. Extending his hand it felt so familiar it scared me. I looked up into his eyes I felt like I was going into a trap when the voice rang out again. "Battle the demon, battle it!" I snapped as blood droplets and a single line of red dripped down to the ground. I couldn't move I was destined to fail and die. Something was driving me to pull this person off me. Feeling the adrenaline rush I kicked him but he didn't budge, I fell to the ground, my body closing within me, the path I was taking, was going to be through an abyss. A dark and lonely road to getting out of my troubles, I looked up one last time to see my traitor and enemies face, and in an instant I was drawn to close my eyes and sleep._

I jerked awake; I thought I had completely been dead. This was basically weird. Something like this was off. "Okay, wow that was different. And horrific, maybe it was a sign of some sort." I pondered the though seeing as nothing was coming to mind about it I grabbed the papers and the folder and descended to my Victorian style room. The walls were colored in a Nile river green and silver sparkling dots for lights of hope in the night. I turned in for the night finding a purple night gown; placing it on myself I jumped into bed. Thinking of nothing but music, fighting and bloodlust, I was basically a little Athena of my time, you know the Greek goddess of war? Well that would be me as for right now. Morning came too soon, sending cascading rays of light, purple, red and yellow through my window. I woke up at the crack of dawn. Ha. I was becoming more like the _Priest _every day.

Getting up I looked in my closet there was a spare pair of jeans and a white long sleeve shirt I could wear today, I picked out some black lingerie, and matching socks. Placing them in the bathroom I turned on the water, pouring some bath salts and bubbles in that smelled like cherry blossoms and orchids. Both a calming and thrilling smell, once I got done I started to comb out my hair as I heard two people come into my room, the door was shut, my bathroom light I turned off slightly and I rid in the bathroom closet. As the bathroom door was opened seeing that there wasn't a person in here, _apparently at the moment. _The black figure moved out of the bathroom. I listened in on the conversation carefully, placing my ear to the minor hole in the wall.

"So she isn't here, we might have the wrong place to find the _key_, Something tells me the Vatican was up to something to send us to Romania to find this child." The first voice led on.

"She has to be here, I don't understand why the Vatican would lie to us sending us on a wild goose chase. I'll call up Lady Rika; she might know what is going on." The second and darker voice said. I slowed mu breathing to a minimum of deep breaths keep listening and making my presence less suddenly there. I put my hand on my stomach, to try and hope that my hungry stomach wasn't going to give me away. I really hoped it wasn't going to.

"Lady Rika, yes, this is he, password? D,O,O,L,B,Y,T,I,N,I,R,T. I need a confirmation that the girl is still. Could you scan the place with the sweepers? Thank you, and tell Trevor, his father sends him love." He slammed something together to make a clicking and clang sound, I felt a bit of a breeze on my back. I turned slightly behind me there was a vent and I was big enough to fit into in to. I used my nails to try and get it open the screws were tainted and able to come off just by pulling it off. I carefully took the vent off the wall and started to crawl through the silver foil path into the Priest's room.

As I started to crawl at a high speed, I heard the darker voice of both people in my room speak. "You got a confirmation the sweepers have tagged her in this room? No that can't be, no I have already checked she can't be in here. No, I didn't check the closet. I'll send in Gunslinger to do that now."

"Confirmed, she's in the vents, sir. How do you want me to proceed?"

The device was closed again And I quietly the best way I could keep moving, the walls were dense and it felt like air was coming to be less and less in here. I couldn't hear the voices anymore but I did hear shuffles of feet everywhere. It was like everywhere I went too there were shuffles until I came across the priest's room. In the there was no sign of him in there was I quickly opened the vent and carefully climbed out putting the vent on the window sill. I crept carefully up to the door hearing nothing I tried to open the door when I saw on the side of was the bloody body of the priest; he was strung up into what looked like a spider web of purple yarn. I put my fingers to his eyes and closed the blood spattered eyes. I thought that was the least I could do for him and holding my tongue if anyone walked by. I couldn't leave just yet, there must have been something they, these people were here for, I walked over to the oak stained desk looking at his book which he always kept with him, there were pages ripped out of it so grabbing it I found a note written in between the desk and the drawer I pulled it out. There wasn't anything much but a will, for me, to read when I was gone, but in big letters he wrote England, London Sea Salt ice cream Shoppe, Harry Trump. Well now I had my destination to get too. I had forgotten that the priest's window was four down from mine to the left. I opened it as the banging and clashing on the doors were becoming clearer. I opened the window and walking over to the side of it I grabbed the clip on the side to help me to the other side. My foot slipped once and I fell down a bit, grasping my feet balance again I moved delicately over to the other side making it to my room and opening the window.

Inside I grabbed my black back pack and put in my passport and some money in their which was saving, my I-pod and of course my star locket that was silver. I grabbed a grey beanie and slipped in on my head. Maybe that would help with, disguising myself. I opened the door, and looking around there was no one around I ran down the first hallway. The smell of blood was becoming clearer at every turn I went through there was only so much of death and the smell of it I could take for an eighteen year old. I opened the main hall and there on the floor was laying the bodies of all who lived in the church there blood was spattered and splashed everywhere. It was deeply saddening. I closed it carefully not to make a sound. I was going to have to use the kitchen's way out. This was really not my bad, or the way I wanted to leave this place.

I opened the kitchen doors to see the same thing covering my mouth and nose I tried to not think about the blood everywhere or the bodies and carefully made it to the other side where the refrigerator was when I noticed it was open. I skid back on blood when a man with silvery hair appeared from the other side of it. "Hi I'm Father NightRoad, you must be… ehh. Sorry, wait, where are you going? No wait don't go out the window."

He screamed as I jumped for it I landed on my feet gracefully, I looked around he was right this place was full and crawling of monsters. I guess it was time to go into plan B. The plan B I was never to use, my Valkyrie abilities. Everywhere there were beings covered from head to toe with blood and dripping blood from there fangs that were barred. I started to have a headache meaning that what I was doing was going as planned. As I jumped and rolled everywhere I felt the power within me start to power up. At least when the pain in the back of my neck began to cramp my muscles I finally let out the words, "Valkyrie Storm" there was a trembling light turning everything into dust. I was pleased with myself a bit, sending these monsters back to hell. Finally, finding a button startible car I opened the door and started to drive down the road. Going towards the air port when I was being followed by something big and it cared a red dragon like scythe, with it.


End file.
